otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галактический экспресс 999
— космическая опера, состоящая из манги Лэйдзи Мацумото и несколько аниме-адаптаций, основанных на ней. В 1978 году манга получила премию Shogakukan, а снятый по ней аниме-сериал в 1981 получил Гранд-при журнала «''Animage». Хотя цифры «999» в название можно читать по разному — «Девять-Девять-Девять», «Девять Девяносто Девять» или «Девятьсот Девяносто Девять», — в кадре с названием аниме-сериала над цифрой стоит расшифровывающая приписка «スリーナイン» (сури: найн), что можно перевести, как «три девять» или «три девятки». Идею про паровозный состав, который летает между звёзд, Мацумото придумал, вдохновивишсь романом «Ночь на Галактической железной дороге''» Кэндзи Миядзава. Частично имеются отсылки к пьесе «''Синяя птица» Мориса Метерлинка. Сериал, а также несколько полнометражных фильмов, были показаны в 1980-90-х годах в России. Сюжет Манга Далёкое будущее (в аниме 2122 год). Человечество колонизировало почти всю галактику, технический прогресс сильно развился. В качестве межпланетного сообщения используются Галактические Железные Дороги, по которым ездят космические поезда — Галактические Экспрессы. Для не желающих состариться и умирать были придуманы механические тела — мехари, — с помощью которых можно было жить вечно. Но эти тела очень дорогие и их могут позволить себе только богачи, так как классового равенства человечеству достичь так и не удалось. В одном из крупных промышленных городов Мегаполисе среди бедных слоёв населения ходят слухи о Галактическом Экспрессе 999, который раз в год ездит по рейсу Земля-Андромеда на планету, где можно бесплатно получить мехатело. Но билеты на этот экспресс очень дорогие. И, более того, известно, что очень много людей в своё время сели на этот поезд, но совсем ничего неизвестно о том, вернулись ли они на нём обратно. Беспризорник Хосино Тэцуро один из тех, кто желает получить мехатело. Он и его мать собираются перебраться в Мегаполис, где попытаются заработать денег на билеты. По пути мать мальчика гибнет от руки Графа Меха — одного из тех богачей, которые, заменив свои тела на механические, стали смотреть на живых людей как на отбросы общества. Тэцуро удаётся убежать и его подбирает молодая красивая женщина Мэйтел, которая внешне кажется Тэцуро очень похожей на его мать. Она слышала его разговор с матерью о Галактическом Экспрессе и готова бесплатно дать ему билет на поезд, но с одним условием: Тэцуро должен позволить ей сопровождать его. Галактический экспресс 999 оказывается внешне старинным паровозным составом, однако паровоз работает не на пару, а на электронике и управляет им компьютерный мозг, подчиняющийся приказам ГЖД. По пути в Андромеду состав делает на каждой проходящей мимо планете остановку, равную одному местному дню. За время поездки Тэцуро встречает множество различных людей и мыслящих существ. Заодно, он не раз сталкивается с мехарями, которые, как и он, когда-то, влекомые желанием вечно жить, заменили свои тела на механические и в итоге очень пожалели об этом. Ближе к финалу Тэцуро сам начинает понимать, что механическое тело не сделает его счастливее. Долгожданной планетой с бесплатными мехателами становится планета Великая Андромеда, расположенная в самом центре Андромеды. К тому моменту Тэцуро испытывает ненависть к мехарям, но считает не благородным отступать назад после такого длинного пути. Между тем, он уже осознаёт, что жизнь из плоти и крови пусть и коротка, но именно из-за своего короткого срока она заставляет людей чувствовать, мечтать и иметь жизненные цели. На подлёте ему вручают справочник с мехателами для выбора. Так и не решившись его открыть, Тэцуро выбрасывает справочник, из-за чего, согласно правилам, тело будут выбирать за него. Великая Андромеда представляет собой механизированное искусственное многослойное тело. Сойдя с поезда, Тэцуро с ужасом узнаёт, что его будущим мехателом будет... винт. Дистрибъютер поясняет, что таково было распоряжение правительницы планеты Королевы Пуромесиму: сердце Тэцуро настолько пламенно и отважно, что винт, в который превратят Тэцуро, станет важной деталью для укрепления Горнила — устройства для поддержания жизни Великой Андромеды, которое выбрасывает наружу в космос зарождающийся в недрах газ, выделяющийся из пламени сердец человеческих душ тех, кто приехал на Андромеду за мехателом. Горнило держится на 999 миллионах 999 тысячах 999 таких же винтах, которые все когда-то были людьми с такими же как у Тэцуро сердцами и если один из них вылетит, то баланс давления будет нарушен. В случае отказа Тэцуро Мэйтел будет расстреляна и Тэцуро, ради неё, соглашается на такое мехатело. Его приводят на встречу с Пуромесиму, от которой он узнаёт, что Мэйтел является её дочерью, с которой она имеет нечто вроде духовной связи и на протяжении их поездки на Экспрессе Пуромесиму видела и чувствовала всё то же, что и Мэйтел. Однако, Пуромесиму не знала, что если Мэйтел закроет своё сердце, то даже она не будет знать, что творится в душе у её дочери. Между тем, сама Мэйтел, так и не решившись расстаться с Тэцуро, проворачивает план, по которому Тэцуро остаётся жив, а в Горнило вводят обычный винт. Тэцуро стреляет по этому винту, из-за чего Горнило разваливается, а души вырываются наружу и Мэйтел говорит, что теперь они переродятся в каждом новорождённом человеке. Великая Андромеда вот-вот будет затянута в сердцевину Галактики Андромеды и Мэйтел с Тэцуро спешат обратно на Экспресс, но во время посадки Мэйтел прощается с Тэцуро и говорит, что она всего лишь «Фантом. Призрак его юности''». Она, очевидно, садится на другой поезд, а Тэцуро продолжает поездку на Экспрессе (финальное послесловие так и не раскрывает, куда он едет, и только отмечает, что его путешествие, «с верой в прекрасную конечную станцию в конце избранного им пути», продолжается). Сериал Сериал, в целом, близко следовал манге, зачастую расширяя сюжеты глав до дилогий (вместо «одна серия — одна планета»), однако, ближе к концу начал отдаляться от неё, из-за чего около десятка глав так и не были экранизированы и в свою очередь примерно столько же в сериал было добавлено эпизодов, не основывающихся на манге. Финальная планета в сериале называется Промесюм и расположена она на краю Чёрной Дыры. Она представляет собой кусок льда, под которым вечным сном спят те, кто отказался от человеческих тел, и населена исключительно мехарями, но все они похожи на богемных спившихся и мающихся от безделья алкоголиков, потому что, получив вечную жизнь, потеряли интерес к чему-либо. Случайно Тэцуро становится свидетелем того, как один из мехарей совершает суицид, бросившись с крыши на землю, потому что не выдержал возможности «жить вечно». Другие мехари целиком игнорируют это действие, а умирающий мехарь, узнав, что Тэцуро приехал на экспрессе 999, раскрывает ему правду про Мэйтел и Пуромесиму, которая хочет распространить вечную жизнь путём механизации всего живого по всей Вселенной. Для этого люди, которые получают здесь мехатела, должны кое-чем всё же расплачиваться — они отдают свои сердца для поддержания мощности планеты. Тэцуро окончательно всё понимает и отказывается от мехатела. Королева Пуромесиму воспринимает это, как оскорбление, и Тэцуро сажают насильно обратно в Экспресс, а в электронный мозг Мехавоза закладывают программу, чтобы тот отправился в Чёрную Дыру. Одновременно выясняется, что у Мэйтел есть и отец — Доктор Ван, который не разделял взглядов её матери. Его анти-механические взгляды привели к тому, что зрителю он представлен в виде маленького кулона, из которого идёт его голос. Так же не объясняется, как именно, но если бросить этот кулон в сердцевину планеты, то Промесюм погибнет и её засосёт в Чёрную Дыру. Мэйтел, после того, как Тэцуро высказывает ей всё, что думает о её обмане, решает так и сделать (тем более, что выясняется, что Тэцуро должен был стать её последней «поставкой»), но в последний момент у неё не поднимается рука на собственную мать и она отступает, за что попадает в заточение. Однако, Мэйтел сбегает оттуда и отключает дистанционно программу Мехавоза. К тому моменту Тэцуро уже берёт управление Мехавоза на себя и возвращается на Промесюм за Мэйтел. И хотя Королева Пуромесиму встаёт у них на пути кулон с Доктором Ваном всё же брошен в сердце планеты. Пуромесиму погибает первой. Когда всё начинает рушится, Мэйтел и Тэцуро бегут к Экспрессу и Мэйтел обращает внимание Тэцуро, что местное население планеты только стонет о помощи, но не делает никаких попыток спастись, потому что, получив вечную жизнь, они потеряли какой-либо страх и опасение смерти, а соответственно и желание сопротивляться ей. Они успевают вовремя улететь с планеты, а сама Промесюм затягивается в Чёрную Дыру и взрывается. Галактический Экспресс возвращается на предыдущую остановку на планете Комори. Тэцуро полон желания вернуться обратно на Землю, чтобы прилагать там все усилия к её новому будущему. Мэйтел этому очень рада, после чего уходит куда-то якобы по делам. Тэцуро остаётся ждать её в поезде и находит там её письмо, из которого узнаёт, что это день их расставания. Мэйтел закончила свою миссию по сопровождению Тэцуро в его будущее и теперь тайком от него садится на стоящий на соседней ветке Экспресс 777, чтобы там сопровождать другого мальчика в его будуещее. Сюжет не раскрывает, является ли это намёком на то, что Мехаимперия Пуромесиму существует где-то ещё, или же тот мальчик едет вовсе не за мехателом, а с другой целью. Сериал заканчивается тем, что оба Экспресса взлетают в небо и разлетаются в разные стороны. Киноверсия Сюжет в большинстве полностью альтернативен и сжат вдвое. Путешествие Тэцуро занимает всего четыре планеты (в оригинальном сюжете их около сотни). Тем не менее, в сюжете появляются многие популярные персонажи из манги и сериала. Финальной остановкой на этот раз становится планета под название Мэйтел. В отличие от сериала Мэйтел, как и Великая Андромеда, тоже является искусственной планетой, но представляет собой множество пластин, скреплённых маленькими болтиками. Вот в такой болтик и собираются превратить Тэцуро вместо механического тела (сюжет на этот раз подразумевает, что заманенных на планету превращают в детали, которые скрепляют внутренности планеты, а тех, у кого, как у Тэцуро, чистые сердца, используют в самых важных механизмах планеты). Как и в сериале, кулон отца Мэйтел падает в сердцевину планеты и та, вместе с Королевой Пуромесиму, уничтожается. Далее Мэйтел на Экспрессе отвозит Тэцуро обратно на Землю, где, после прощального поцелуя, садится обратно в поезд и уезжает. Эта версия интересна двумя особенностями: Тэцуро по возрасту более старше, чем в сериале и манге (и его отношения с Мэйтел вышли чуть более интимными), а сама премьера состоялась ещё до того, как сам сериал и манга были закончены (премьера состоялась в промежутке между 42-м и 43-м эпизодами), что соответствующе отразилось на интересе читателей и зрителей к финалу истории. Лейтмотивом киноверсии является одноимённая (песня так и называется «''Галактический экспресс 999''», но её название произносится по-английски «''Галакси Экспресс Фри Найн''») песня группы «Godiego» (песня была записана на японском и на английском). Терминал Андромеды — сиквел к киноверсии. Действие происходит через три года. Люди на Земле подняли восстание против мехарей, которое превратилось в масштабную войну против Мехаимперии, так как жители других планет тоже взбунтовались против мехарей. Тэцуро участвует в сопротивлении. Неожиданно он получает от посыльного аудио-сообщение, в котором голос Мэйтел просит его немедленно садится на 999-й. Тэцуро пробирается в развалины вокзала и действительно находит там Экспресс с Проводником и мехарём-официанткой Метальменой, которая заменяет Клэр, однако Мэйтел там нет и Проводник не помнит, где она сошла. Выясняется, что Мехавоз следует какому-то неизвестному приказу ГЖД, по которому никто совершенно не знает, где у него будет конечная остановка. Перед прибытием на спутник Хэви Мэлдер Ла Мэйтел 999-й чуть не сталкивается с таинственным чёрным составом, который называет себя Поезд-призрак. По прибытию Тэцуро выясняет, что это родная планета Пуромесиму и Мэйтел (манга и сериал подразумевали, что их родная планета Промесюм). Здесь он присоединяется к местным повстанцам, где знакомится с инопланетянином Мяударом. От него он, к своему ужасу, узнаёт, что, по слухам, Мэйтел заняла место её матери. Обследуя окрестности они находят разрушенный замок, где Тэцуро находит два красивых портрета с женщинами, очень похожими Мэйтел и её мать. При посадке на Экспресс неожиданно появляется сама Мэйтел и объясняет Тэцуро, что сообщение было фальшивым: она его не посылала, но кому-то было нужно, чтобы Тэцуро сел на 999-й. После отбытия Экспресс неожиданно сталкивается с космической станцией некого Чёрного Рыцаря Фауста, который требует встречи с Мэйтел и Тэцуро. Встретившись с ними, он неожиданно помещает Тэцуро во временной портал, где тот со стороны наблюдает тот самый вечер, когда его мать была убита (концепция сцены целиком взята из аналогичной сцены в Замке Времени в версии манги и сериала). После возвращения Фауст неожиданно исчезает, а станция начинает рушиться. Мэйтел и Тэцуро спасаются на Экспресссе и прибывают на планету Мозаика, которая является предпоследней остановкой перед планетой Великая Андромеда — столицей Мехаимперии. Здесь Тэцуро находит Поезд-призрак и слышит, как из одного его вагона льётся мелодия, которую он слышал из музыкального кулона Мяудара. Он пытается проникнуть внутрь, но чуть не погибает, когда из недр вагона выдвигается пушка. Прибыв на Великую Андромеду, Тэцуро вновь сталкивается с Фаустом, а заодно выясняет, что слухи не врали: Мэйтел действительно назначена новой королевой Мехаимперии. Сама же Мейтел намерена покончить с Мехаимперий и раскрывает Тэцуро ещё один ужасный секрет мехател: с помощью специальных аппаратов из тел живых людей выкачивают жизненную энергию в виде крохотных огоньков, которые затем заключают в крохотные капсулы, которые употребляют, как пилюли, мехари. Персонажи и . В аниме-сериале и манге возраст Тэцуро в районе 8-10 лет, в киноверсии — 12-15 лет и поэтому изменён стиль его изображения (между тем в воспоаниях Тэцуро он изображён таким, каким изображён в сериале). | сэйю = Нодзава Масако }} , которая публиковалась одновременно с «''Галактическим Экспрессом''». Эмеральдес и Харлок в манге и сериале появляются только кратко и Тэцуро с ними особо не контактирует, потому что сталкивается с их меха-двойниками. В киноверсиях они играют более решающую роль, когда с помощью своих кораблей добивают Промесюм и Андромеду. Эмеральдес в сериале посвящён отдельный телеремейк 22-й серии, в которой она появляется. Её отношение к Мэйтел кажется очень необычным, так как Эмеральдес придерживается мнения, что она, будучи обречённой на вечные сражения, хочет встретить врага, который был бы достоин её любви, и Мэйтел становится одним из таких. Между тем, в OVA-сериале «''Maetel Legend» выясняется, что Мэйтел и Эмеральдес родные сёстры. Эмеральдес получила своё имя только во вселенной «Галактического Экспресса''», во вселенной «''Капитана Харлока''» её зовут Эмиральда. Тотиро появляется только в киноверсии, где Тэцуро находит его на планете Хэви Мэлдер и здесь же выясняется, что плащ, космоган и шляпа, которые Тэцуро получил на Титане, когда-то принадлежали Тотиро (по сюжету Тэцуро получает их от его матери, но в манге и сериале этот персонаж говорит, что её сын уже умер). Тотиро при смерти и просит Тэцуро включить подключённый к нему аппарат, который интегрирует разум Тотиро в корабль Харлока «''Аркадия''». Псоле интеграции Тэцуро хоронит Тотиро, в «''Терале Андромеды''» кратко показана его могила. Тотиро присутствует почти во всех мангах Мацумото. }} Список серий thumb|240px|[[Паровоз C-62]] # Ballad of Departure # Red Wind of Mars # Resting Warriors on Titan # Great Bandit Antares # Shadow of the Lost Planet # The Comet Library # Graveyard of Gravity (Часть 1) # Graveyard of Gravity (Часть 2) # Trader’s Fork (Часть 1) # Trader’s Fork (Часть 2) # Naruba, the Planet Without Form # The Fossilized Warrior (Часть 1) # The Fossilized Warrior (Часть 2) # Lala of the Dual Planets # Beethoven of the Water Planet # Street of Fireflies # The Armored Planet # Clay Maetel # Land of Confession # Professional’s Spirit # Dry Leaves of a Tombstone # Pirate Ship Queen Emeraldas # Queen of the Primeval Planet # The Dimension Voyaging Planet # Steel Angel # Song of the Skeleton # Monster of the Snow City # The Spring Silk Writer # The Wine Mountain Continent # The Phantom World Filament # The Planet of Wild Hair # Broken Planet in the Time Ceased Dimension # Bolt Mountain of Ulatoros # Witch of Plated City (Часть 1) # Witch of Plated City (Часть 2) # Tribe Chief Cyclopros # Meekun’s Planet # The Coward’s Empire # Fog City Planet # The Great Sphere House Chieftan (Часть 1) # The Great Sphere House Chieftan (Часть 2) # Fimail’s Memory # Kira of Tempest Hill # Witches of Walcule (Часть 1) # Witches of Walcule (Часть 2) # Singing Voice of El Alamein # Forever a Warzone (Часть 1) # Forever a Warzone (Часть 2) # From this Star # Spirit Tunnel # Transparant Sea Artemis (Часть 1) # Transparant Sea Artemis (Часть 2) # Mirror of Tetsuro’s Country # Story of the Summer’s End (Часть 1) # Story of the Summer’s End (Часть 2) # Cold Blooded Empire (Часть 1) # Cold Blooded Empire (Часть 2) # Sound of Footsteps in Footstep Village # Lazy Fellow’s Mirror # Illusion of the Big Four and Half Mat Room Planet (Часть 1) # Illusion of the Big Four and Half Mat Room Planet (Часть 2) # The Street at Night # The Yami Yami Sisters # Silent, Holy Ground # Symphonic Poem from a Witch’s Harp # Funeral of Fog Planet # Space Monk Dairuz # The Star Named Curiosity # C62’s Mutiny # Heart of Flower Village # The Children’s Limbo Pioneer # Black Valley Cloud of Africa (Часть 1) # Black Valley Cloud of Africa (Часть 2) # 1,765,000,000 Man Planet # Shine of the Water Country (Часть 1) # Shine of the Water Country (Часть 2) # The Holy Woman (Часть 1) # The Holy Woman (Часть 2) # The Pirate’s Time Castle (Часть 1) # The Pirate’s Time Castle (Часть 2) # The Pirate’s Time Castle(Part Three) # Tale of a Short Life # The Third Life # Planet of the Giant Elephant # Love of the Phantom Planet # Wisdom Tooth Planet UFO # Coming from Elsa Sea # Fate of the Planet Crossroads # Ganman Lament # Fairy of Andromeda (Часть 1) # Fairy of Andromeda (Часть 2) # Last Moment in the City at the Bottom of the Sea # Insect Planet Keiko # Yaryabol’s Small World (Часть 1) # Yaryabol’s Small World (Часть 2) # Flying Claw (Часть 1) # Flying Claw (Часть 2) # One Book Left in Space # Fourth Dimension Elevator # Loose Zone Spector # Planet of Eternally Pursued Dreams # Planet of the Holy Queen’s Revolt # Andromeda Thousand Nights One Night (Часть 1) # Andromeda Thousand Nights One Night # Legendary Young Soldier # Phantom Station 13 # Birdman of Kilimanjaro # Decay of Macaroni Au Gratin # Maetel’s Trip (Часть 1) # Maetel’s Trip (Часть 2) # Planet Komori # Illusion of Youth (Часть 1) # Illusion of Youth (Часть 2) Ссылки * FreeArcadia — русскоязычное комьюнити по мирам Лэйдзи Мацумото